5 Times Phil Coulson Kissed Melinda May & the One Time She Kissed Him
by bellatrixslestrange
Summary: Exactly like the title


It has got to be the most awkward class at the Academy.

Kissing.

Not like how to kiss but how to use kissing.

Its a good cover. People don't like public displays of affection, it makes them uncomfortable.

And they've been aired up. Thankfully Melinda has been paired up with Phil. It should be thankfully. They've been friends for years. But she's secretly in love with him.

They experiment in different situations, all the agents in the class practicing their skills at blending in while each pair, well, makes out.

The butterflies swarm in her stomach as couples and couples kiss, each getting an approving nod from the instructor. Finally the people ahead of Melinda and Phil, Victoria Hand and John Garrett are up and when Melinda looks over to Phil she can see he is fighting back a smile. Victoria hates John.

Finally its their turn. John has been picked to be the person who she and Phil are fighting from. He stalks toward them, pretending to look through the crowd.

Phil pulls her towards him by her elbow and smiles down at her.

"Well . . . what are we waiting for?" he says and kisses her long and hard. She also stumbles backwards and mentally curses herself for wearing combat boots with heels. If only she weren't so short . . .

When they stop kissing, she's pretty sure Phil pulls away first they exit the "stage" quickly. They're the last pair and the instructor pulls them in for an overview.

As they stand in a circle around the instructor Melinda finds herself next to her roommate, Maria Hill a 19 year old who's risen quickly to be in with the 23 year olds in the to classes.

"Wow, you did a pretty good job. If someone who didn't know you was watching they might think it was real" Maria says and Melinda smirks despite the bundle of nerves in her stomach.

"That's the point, isn't it?"

* * *

2.

He's drunk.

He's so drunk he doesn't even know he's drunk.

She's managed to keep him from stumbling drunkardly around the bar but he won't leave. John, Victoria, Maria, Jasper, have all gone back to their respective homes. It's just Melinda and Phil left.

Stupid things have been spilling out his mouth ever since his 5th shot. Stupid and honest things. She's afraid of what she might hear if she stays but she has to. Its her duty as his best friend.

If only she could be more than that. But she can't. He has a girlfriend she has been going out on occasion with Andrew Garner.

"If I had a cat I'd name it Steve. Do you know that, Melinda?" he asks and she smiles despite her worries.

"I do know that" she says. John has begged her to video tape this and send it to him. She's going to keep it instead. Someday she's going to need a favour . . . . .

"Wow. You're really smart" he nods with wide eyes. "You know who else is smart? Her name is Melinda. She's also very pretty. She's my best friend . . ."

Her head drops. So this is it. The friendzone.

"I really wanna kiss Melinda . . ."

Her head shoots back up as she stares at him.

"Oh wait! You're Melinda! Oooops!" he giggles quite uncharacteristically and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm gonna kiss you then" he states and reaches over, pressing his lips against hers for 2 seconds before he slumps against the table, snoring.

It was only two second but she still felt something in that kiss. A flare of happiness, maybe.

* * *

3.

She can see the hurt on his face. He's desperate, he's already pleaded with her not to go.

She's the only one who can.

There' a civilian girl in there. One who needs her help. She can't stand by here and sit through the strategy and planning.

She can do it. Her handler, her team mates, everyone thinks she can do it. Everyone but Phil.

Except she knows that he know she can do it. He just doesn't want her to.

She puts her usual cocky stride on and marches over to the three other guys. He stands behind her, a pleading look on his face. She won't look at him, if she does she'll turn back. But that girl is depending on her. And only her.

She takes three guns from them. The knives are already in her pant legs, sleeves, in her belt. She senses Phil's body tenses as she takes the guns. He knows she'll only take the guns if she needs them. And this means she thinks she'll need them.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she walks out from their position behind a local restaurant she slides back into the shadows, wearing civilian clothes.

"Melinda wait!" he yells and runs out after her, suit and tie in the sun.

She turns back to him.

"I'm going, Phil. I have to go"

"I know" he says and pulls her in towards him, kissing her on the mouth.

"I- I had to do that" he says and she stares at him. She loves him, so much.

But she's a specialist. Maybe when she finishes this mission she can return the kiss. She'd like to. But right now she has a mission to do.

So she turns her back on him and continues out of the alley to whatever is holding this girl.

* * *

4.

She knows he isn't dead. Fury came to her apartment as she lay grieving on her couch and told her.

"He's not dead"

And she jumped on him, punching him in the face twice and knocking him down so her elbow dug into his throat.

Maria won't let him forget he was taken down by 5'5" girl from Administration.

Fury told her about his plan and she mindlessly agreed to it, not caring because Phil was alive. Her Phil.

But not her Phil, Audrey's Phil.

Melinda May can work platonic though, she did for many, many years.

Phil shifts in his shiny shoes and she remembers he thinks he faked it. She wishes he did. Now she must play along in this twisted game.

So she marches up to him, her heart tumbling around her body, and slaps him in the face.

"One word, one word to me" she hisses and she means it, even though he knows he was dead, even though she is so glad he's here.

He looks guiltily at her and makes some excuse about telephones in Tahiti. If only it were actually Tahiti. But then she slumps a little in her pantsuit and boots and allows herself to believe he didn't actually die.

"I'm sorry" he says and hangs his head.

"I know" she whispers back and she turns away from him, walking away. He calls after her telling her to wait and she turns around. He steps toward her, and kisses her, quickly and then steps back to survey what he's done.

She stare at him and they both jump when his cell phone rings. He answers it, nodding before looking back guiltily at her. He tells her he has to go but he'll meet up with her for lunch sometime soon.

And all she wants to do is tell him. The whole truth.

* * *

**5\. **

He thinks she's asleep. She's had a long day, she should be asleep.

But she isn't. She's wide awake, trying to process everything that has happened. Ward, GH-235, HYDRA, and Phil. She wonders how confused he must be.

The springs on the motel bed are rusty and she rolls over onto her back as discreetly as possible. The youngest members of the team, Fitzsimmons are already in their room. Skye and Trip are out by the pool talking. She doesn't know where Phil is.

Closing her eyes, she collects all the thoughts circling in her mind and stores them into boxes, clearing her mind. It's no use fighting sleep off. Tomorrow they will have a big day and she'll need all the rest she can get.

If only sleep would come.

Instead thoughts swoop from the deepest corners of her mind, taunting her and keeping all sleepy thoughts away.

Suddenly slow steps creep across the carpeted floor and Melinda stiffens. She can hear the slide of clothing as, she assumes, he takes his jacket and dress pants off.

She relaxes, letting her arm and chest fall limp against the sheets so he believes she's asleep. He walks around to her side of the bed and she internally stiffens.

He leans over, smoothing the hair back from her forehead gently as he rests a hand on her arm. He leans down towards her, his breath warming her forehead and then suddenly he pulls away.

Disappointment rattles her body. She hadn't realize she wanted his touch until she had gotten it.

All of a sudden she feels his lips pressed against her.

"I'm glad you're back" he whispers against her lips and moves back around to his side of the bed.

"I missed you Melinda"

* * *

She knows the sound of his footsteps, his voice but she doesn't dare let herself hope it's him. Hoping has never gotten her anywhere. But then he rounds the corner, Skye supporting him slightly.

She stands up from her seat where Simmons was tending to the gash on her arm. Slowly, she walks towards him, almost afraid that he and Skye aren't really there.

His suit jacket is hanging off him and his button up shirt is ripped all over. She holds her breath as they walk closer and closer until they stand in front of her.

With a sob, Skye falls onto Melinda, surprising her. Wet tears soak through her jacket and she stands still for a moment as she adjusts to the arms around her shoulders.

But then she slides her own arms up to hug Skye back, and rock her back and forth.

"Tripp's dead" Skye muffles into Melinda's jacket and her eyes flick up to Phil's.

He nods silently, his eyes desperate and guilty. Simmons cries out and quiet curses come from the direction of Bobbi and Hunter.

They all stand and sit there for a few minutes. She can't believe he's gone. He was one of the best of them, loyal and genuine, accepting of her for the person she is.

Skye steps back from her and walks over to sit next to Simmons, the latter rubbing circles on her back.

They stand in awkward silence together and Melinda can only look at him.

He's still alive.

"Melinda-" he starts off but she cuts him off with a fierce kiss. Her arms are around his neck and his arms work their way up to her waist, one hand making its way to the tangled knots of her hair.

Hunter wolf-whistles and Melinda jumps off Phil with a flare of embarrassment on her cheeks. Skye lets out a laugh/cry and mutters something about her parents getting a room to Simmons.

Later, Phil tells her they need to do that more often.

So they do.


End file.
